


kagatobi tumblr ramblings

by godaime_obito



Series: KagaTobi Stuff [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, but im moving it here to save it, idk man, this is like half meta half headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godaime_obito/pseuds/godaime_obito
Summary: A couple of kagatobi posts I made on tumblr. Not really fic, but they're fic-ish and I want to save them.





	1. my tedtalk

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up copy and pasted this, so enjoy my tumblr grammar and punctuation lol

okay guys i just thought of something, so kagami, he just dies before hes 26 but they dont say how or anything and tobirama dies in that fight after the others leave except considering how strong hes shown to be and how his opponents well arent really shown to be his level im not convinced they really could have killed him. so being hokage is stressful and a ton of paperwork and tobirama was probably doing it bc he didnt think he could trust anyone else to so im thinking he decides to just make hiruzen hokage and get out of town, they didnt kill him hes on a beach somewhere living it up. kagami he goes mia and they think hes dead but hes on the beach too. he has shisuis parent/grandparent in an arranged marriage at some point before he leaves.   
  
madara looks way younger in edo tensei than when he died/in the cave so why cant tobirama maybe he died from being old like 15 years before canon and kagami is an old dude on a beach still alive. How they got dna for edo tensei isnt super clear and they never even say they brought tobiramas body back in canon from what i remember for that to be for sure where his sample was from, so in conclusion tobirama and kagami lived happily ever after on a beach together, thanks for coming to my tedtalk


	2. Names

random thought, shisuis name can be interpreted as shi (death) sui (water), what does that remind me of?

tobirama: water affinity, ninja version of a necromancer, associated with shisuis (great?) grandfather

coincidence???? probably but im choosing to read into it… I will… figure out… what this means…

 

At this point someone else (yunyu/fineillsignup) states that shisuis name can be interpreted as 'stopped water' or a sort of natural mirror to the more literal 'mirror' kagami likely means.

with this addition i update my stance:  
new conspiracy: shisuis name is both a reference to kagami and to tobirama, kagatobi canon confirmed


End file.
